User talk:HyperHearts58
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 23:41, July 15, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Cool! Yeah that sounds awsome! Can I see the pic? Team Doofenshmirtz 14:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I wantz to see it! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It'll be up sooon! kk! Edits on the Summerizer page The reason why your edits on the Summer Vacation Summerizer page were removed was because you were speculating that the upcoming campground section will be about Camp Phineas & Ferb. This may turn out to be the case, but until we actually see it, we don't know if it is true. We know from a couple of websites that there will be a campground theme, but that's it as of right now. Speculation is a form of fan fiction, which is not allowed on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. :) PhineasxIsabella 03:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I can tell... I can tell you like Ponyo cuz of your icon. Do you have YouTube? If you do, my account is SoFabulousIAm. PhineasxIsabella 03:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well... I don't really know why. PhineasxIsabella 03:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I sent you a friend invite on YouTube. :) PhineasxIsabella 04:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeh I know Yeh i know! I approved! :)Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 04:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I love it when Phineas is sick! That means I can be Nurse HyperHearts58! Doctor of Love! :) 01:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC)